Payphone Ft Violet and Pete
by thenextshondarhimes
Summary: one shot written in place of Pete's arrest in 5x21, inspired by "Payphone" performed by Maroon 5


[A/N: wrote this post 5x21 (watching it through netflix and hulu, that's why I am always behind, but after tonight I'll be ready for season six), and this is based on the song "Payphone" by Maroon 5. It's more of a one shot of what could happen, so please listen to the song before or after and tell me if you get the connection]

"Closed down. I just don't understand, My group and I worked so hard," Dr. Pete Wilder said into the phone while sitting in his office. "A chance to rebuild?" he seemed confused. "Tomorrow? And you'll just email me the rest? Sounds good, thanks again Henderson." He hung up the phone.

"Well pete, if it's really what you want to do fine," Addison said with a disapproving look on her face.  
"You know who much I miss this stuff," Pete said. "But I get it, you don't want to give me the time off.. I could represent the practice, say I'm an ambasador from Seaside wellness in addition, it would be something more to put on our brochures 'does community service'."  
"It's not my call proffesionally, you've earned your time off, you've taken care of all of your patients, do what you want, but what about Violet? And Lucas?"  
"They'll do fine on their own, anyways, they got me on a flight leaving this afternoon so I'll be going now."  
"Pete!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Who is going to tell Violet?"  
"Don't worry about my family" Pete said furiously and stormed out of her office. He walked back into his office and dialed Violet's number, she didn't pick up so he left a message. "Hey Violet, it's Pete, Doctors of the Borders gave me the approval, I was given a chance to go back to El Salvador and some other countries to fix up the clinics, so I'm taking a 20 day leave effective this afternoon, I fly out of L.A at 3 o'clock so I'll see you when I get back… tell Lucas I love him." His voice trembled as he left the message, he wasn't sure if he was nervous about not seeing his son for that long, or that when he comes home Violet will be furious that he just picked up and left. Maybe it was better off she didn't answer her voicemail.

"Any progress ?" One of the detectives asked.  
"Nothing yet sir. I'm going to take my lunch and when I come back I think he will be ready." Violet was doing a psych evaluation on a suspect that just been arrested for man slaughter, and had been at the police station all morning working. She took her lunch to a nearby park and sat down at a table and turned on her phone. She instantly flipped out and decided to call Addison. "Why would he do this Addie? I don't get it, One day he wants to try and make progress the next day he can't. How did you let him do this?"

"It's not my business, it won't harm the practice too much."  
"But you knew how I would feel about this, now I'm taking care of Lucas all by myself and the best part, I still don't even know if he is my husband or not." "Violet It's only noon, you can still call."  
"Alright." Violet was very quick to hang up the phone, but when she checked her battery she only had 10 perecnt left. She checked her purse for some change and headed over to the park payphone. 'Who uses these anymore anyways? Like drug dealers? Maybe Amelia has used one of these' she thought to herself as she put some change in the phone. She dialed her house number and thought of a different time in her head. She thought of the day she first met him, when she was doing a favor for Naiomi and Sam and how she had thought he was cute then, She thought of the times they were together and happy, their first date, the first time they did it, the night they concieved Lucas.

"Hello." Pete said.  
"Pete, so glad you are still here, I really don't want you to go to El Salvador, or anywhere, I want us to work through this."  
"Violet." He said firmly. "This is for me, it's not to run from you, or to hurt you, or to get back at you, this is what I want to do, I miss the experience and I have no ties right here anymore."  
"What happened to us?" Violet asked.  
"It's too late to make it and too late to try, therapy wasn't helping us." Violet put another quarter in trying to buy her some more time. "But what about tomorrow? And what about yesterday, we were fine,"Violet said.  
"I know. But it's just been too hard, I burned a lot of our bridges and I understand that, but you have to understand, I feel like you still think we are in love, but really there is nothing there."  
"Just promise me you'll really think this through," Violet said, a tear streamed down her face knowing this could be the end.  
"Violet, you have to understand." He began.  
"I'm out of change."  
"What?"  
"My cell died, I'm at a payphone, but I spent all my change talking to you, so just think about it and call me with your final descision later."  
"Alright, but I'll be out of your house. Violet continued on with her day and made significant progress with her patient despite the circumstances. She went home around 2 to put Lucas down for a nap. On the drive home she noticed all the love songs playing on the radio. 'I'm so sick of this' she thought.

"And Cinderella lived happily ever after," Violet said sweetly to Lucas and them laid him down. 'all these fairy tales are lies, I've yet to see a happy ever after exist' She thought to herself. Around two thirty the phone rang: "Pete!" Violet said excitingly into the phone. "Alright I guess I'll see you then." She said and hung up.

[A/N: Hope you liked it, tried to make as many references as I could without being too cheezy and repetitive. & in response: did Pete go to El Salvador or stay with violet? Who knows]


End file.
